Love at First Sight
by EMoTiONSz91
Summary: Bella Swan thought she was plain and boring. Until Edward Cullen comes into town and she wishes she was more for him. Could he return her love or only see her as a friend? Love is always unexpected. One-Shot.


**I do not own Twilight! ****That belongs to the Beautiful and Talented Stephenie Meyer. **

**I wrote this out of the blue. It may not be good or it might be but I don't know. I wanted to try and see how it would go and here it is. **

**Read it. Don't Read it. ****Review it or Don't. **

**Just glad I did it and here it is. **

* * *

><p>I still remember the first time I saw him. He was sitting across the Cafeteria just reading a book and listening to his iPod. His hair was a brown color with some red tints. He had strong cheekbones and an angular jaw. But that was all I could see of his profile since he was sitting down. He was a new kid I knew that much because I had never seen him before his moment. I knew just about everybody but nobody really knew me.<p>

My name is Isabella Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan Chief of Police to the good town of Forks. But I like to be called Bella. I had two friends Alice Brandon and Jacob Black. I met Alice when I moved back here my junior year from Phoenix and Jake I knew from when I was a baby since Charlie and his dad were best friends. I was the quiet one which was weird when I was friends with Alice.

Alice was a little fur ball of energy. She wasn't popular but people knew who she was. She was short like four feet ten and she had short black hair with baby blue eyes. She was beautiful where as I was just a plain Jane. Brown Hair, Brown Eyes nothing remotely interesting. The moment I saw him felt my heart race inside my chest. I had never had this sort of reaction to anyone in my life. I knew that things would never be the same for me.

"Hey Bella, What's up?" Alice greeted me as she took her usual seat next to me at our lunch table.

"Not much Ali. Did you see the new kid?" I had to ask I mean Ali always had all of the gossip. I had to know who he was. I knew I might never get my chance but I was curious.

"Well that would be Edward Cullen. He is the son of the new doctor he isn't the only new one I think he has two brothers as well. They moved down here from Chicago."

Ah. I had heard about us getting a new doctor in town. My father couldn't stop talking about it. Since this guy would be the Chief Surgeon. I wonder how he felt to be the new kid. I remember I was one just last year. I didn't bring Edward up at all after that. We just talked about teachers and what we were going to do on the weekend. I never saw his other siblings or if they were there I never paid attention.

()

After lunch I went to my locker to get my Biology Textbook for my next class and as I am about to turn around I bump into somebody and me being the klutz that I am manage to drop my book, trip over, and fall. I manage to catch myself before I can end up in the hospital with another broken bone but then I hear a voice. That voice is like velvet and it flows through me like a caress. I could drown in that voice for the rest of my life. I would die a happy woman.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't mean to-oh god I'm such an ass-are you okay?" I picked up my book and as I was trying to stand up two hands reached out to help me and the first contact was as if I had been shocked. Not a bad one but an electric current going through out my whole body and settling into a warmth I have never known. I pull back before anything else and I look up and I lock eyes with most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life.

Edward Cullen wow. If I thought from afar he was gorgeous up front he was a god. He was at least six feet tall if not more, and his lips were ripe and full that I wanted to suck his bottom lip and bite down gently. His eyes oh wow his eyes were the most enchanting from the moment I looked into those eyes I was lost. They were green such a bright green they were like emeralds.

_Whoa did I really just think that? Where the hell did that come from? _

"Umm…Are you alright?" He asked me in a concerned voice and I realized I had been staring at him more then was acceptable. I put my head down blushing a deep red mumbling that I was okay and turning around walking as fast as I could to get away from him.

()

Finally the day ends and I can't wait to get home. I honestly hope I don't have anymore run-ins with Edward that was just awkward. I could just imagine how weird I looked. Next thing you know there will rumors that I was incompetent.

I get close to my truck when I see that there is a silver Volvo right next to me and who happens to be there is none other then Edward Cullen.

_Great!_

I also see that there are two other guys with him. The one in the middle is tall- taller then Edward -and has burly dark brown hair with Blue eyes, he is also much bigger then Edward. Bulky all about the muscles I could tell. The one next to him was about Edwards's height and had blond hair with Blue eyes also. Could theses guys be his brothers? They looked so different. Then next to the blond I saw my beautiful pixie-like friend Alice.

"Belllaaa! There you are. We've been waiting for you." She skips over to me and pulls me to the three guys. "Guys this is my best friend Bella Swan. Bella these guys are Edward, Emmett, and Jasper Cullen." She pointed out each going down the line introducing each guy after saying their name.

I couldn't believe she would put me on the spotlight like that she knew how shy I was. I squeaked some sort of high and just turned my head the other way waiting until I was alone with Ali to ask her what was the deal with her and Jasper. I leaned against the bed of my truck and I saw someone stand next to me in the corner of my eye. I knew who it was as soon as he spoke.

"Hey. You never told me if you were alright after what happened in the hallway. I didn't mean to do that and I know you're probably upset because you walked away." I didn't look at him just thought through his words he was genuinely worried about someone he barely knew.

_That was so sweet. _

"Umm…Yeah I'm fine. I'm not upset it happens all the time. Don't worry about it." I tried to be nonchalant about it but I was a nervous wreck. This gorgeous guy was talking to me I just couldn't believe it. But I knew he wasn't interested in me like that I mean who would be interested in plain Bella Swan.

"You sure Isabella?"

"Bella."

"Huh?" I turned to look at him and he was confused by what I said.

"It's Bella I don't like to be called Isabella." It was true it made me feel like I was being scolded for doing something bad.

He smiled a crooked smile at me and I almost melted right then and there into a puddle of goo. Wow I mean who wouldn't be interested in this wonderful specimen of a man. We stayed staring at each other when I heard a shrill voice that could only belong to none other then Tanya Denali. I hated her with a passion.

"Eddie! There you are." She cooed as if she was talking to a child. If she thought that was cute it was outright annoying and embarrassing.

"Hey Tanya." He answered back and kept his smile. I knew it. He would go for the blond. Like I said I was just a plain Jane and no one would ever see me that way. I turned and walked toward Alice trying to get her attention so I could leave.

"Jasper can you give me sec while I talk to Bella." She asked sweetly.

"Of course sweetheart."

"Alice you didn't need to do that I just wanted to tell you that I was getting ready to leave. But now that I have you here I wanted to ask about Jasper." As soon as I said his name she smiled so sweetly with a twinkle in her and I could see that she really liked him.

"Oh Bella, he is so sweet and amazing I think I'm in love."

"Slow down Ali. I'm happy for you though." _At least one of us can find love._ I thought wistfully. "Anyways I'm going to go home. Ill see you tomorrow." We said goodbye and thankfully when I got back to my truck Edward wasn't there talking to Tanya. I got into my truck and was getting out of my parking space when I saw Edward looking my way. He was next to Tanya and she was obviously talking a mile a minute but he was staring at me. I just decided to ignore it and drove home. Thinking the whole way about what it could've possibly meant.

()

Months went by and Alice started dating jasper I was happy for her she really was into him and he seemed to be just as caught up with her. Emmett started dating head cheerleader Rosalie Hale. She was like a goddess with her long blond wavy hair, her violet like eyes and supermodel body. They were perfect for each other in everyway with her personality being so strong she kept Emmett in check and he kept her smiling with his childlike personality. It was cute how they seemed to tame each other.

What started out as Alice and I in our little group became all of us hanging out together. The two couples and Edward and I. We didn't really talk I just kept quiet and listened but I was always aware of him sitting right next to me. I didn't know how to react to him though. I could've sworn he was going to be dating Tanya but at lunch he was always with us.

It confused me to no end that he could have any girl in the school- trust me everybody has tried to get his attention -and he was still single. I didn't want to get into his business but I was curious.

He barely seemed to pay attention to any other girl. But sometimes I didn't see him watching me or I felt his eyes on me. Whenever I caught him he didn't turn away but I did blush and look away. Why would be looking at me?

Well I shouldn't even care. But I did care and I wish that he could see me as a future girlfriend but it would be impossible as always.

()

"Bella! Come on why wont you just come to the dance with us?" The spring dance was up and I never ever went to a dance even last year. I didn't understand why Alice was on my case this year. Sometimes I wondered why I was even friends with Alice she just never understood.

"Ali you know I don't dance that's one. Two you expect me to go alone and be like the fifth wheel? No thanks just don't worry about me and go have fun."

"This is our senior year Bella you have to come." I flopped down onto my bed, took a pillow to cover my face and groaned. She would never let up and I knew how much this meant to her.

"No Alice." I had to be firm I wasn't going to be some loser that went for nothing.

She pulled the pillow off. For someone so small she was strong. She was giving me her signature pout. Ugh! I hated that pout she always got her way with it.

"Why are you doing this to me Alice?"

"I don't want you to miss out on the best experience of your life. Please Bella. Please" I groaned in defeat and she squealed. She knew that I would be going now. I would be Bella Barbie that day to do with me what she wanted. _Just freaking great!_

()

I stood in front of the mirror the night of the dance and I just couldn't believe my eyes. Alice had done my hair in curls that cascaded down my back, my makeup was a smoky color with some lip-gloss- I draw the line at lipstick -and my dress was a strapless navy blue that hugged my torso so nicely but then flowed down to my knees. It was all topped off with some black ballet flats. I would not wear heels. I didn't want to make a fool of myself. I looked good it was almost impossible to believe that it was Bella Swan.

"So Bella what do you think?"

"Thank you so much, Ali. I look good."

"You're beautiful Bella I didn't do much." She smiled brightly at me and continued to get ready. Her hair was held up in pins to stay out of her face with her bangs to the side. With a pink halter dress and white stiletto shoes. The fact that she could even walk in those amazes me. We were waiting for Jasper to come get us since we were going to the dance together.

I didn't know if Edward had a date and I didn't bother to ask he most likely would be bringing Tanya or Jessica I saw them both all over him all this week. Of course trying to get a date to the dance. I would bet that he would be there with Tanya. The doorbell rang and Alice jumped up and down she was so excited for this thing.

"Alice, Bella their here." Mrs. Brandon announced but I was confused what did she mean _their?_

"Come on bells." Before I could even ask what her mom was talking about I was being hauled to the stairs. I felt the air in my body just whoosh out of me at the sight in front of me. Jasper and Edward were waiting for me and Alice.

Edward look amazing. He was wearing a tux with a tie and vest that were a navy blue color matching my dress. Jasper was wearing a tux as well but matching his girlfriend with the pink. I just stood there stunned. _What was he doing here?_

"Bella you look beautiful." Edward said to me and I couldn't hold back the blush that was starting to color my cheeks.

"Thanks. You look very handsome." He gave me his crooked smile and handed me my corsage. It was a beautiful lily. He opened it and put it on my wrist. I wanted to ask what he was doing here but I didn't want to ruin it. Maybe he was begged by Jasper to take me to the dance for Alice. Yeah that seemed like the most logical explanation. I was staying with Alice for the night. Mrs. Brandon said goodnight and to be careful and we were off.

()

The dance was really nice with the decorations and the music was really good but I wasn't going to dance tonight. If Edward knew what was good for him he wouldn't even ask me. We met up with Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie had a red dress on that was also strapless but it reached down to the floor with a slit on her left leg, showcasing her long leg and her red stilettos. Her hair was in an up-do she was beautiful. Emmett of course had a tux with red to match. I'm guessing this was Alice's doing.

Everybody was dancing while I was just sitting next to Edward. We barely spoke any words to each other. It was really awkward but he didn't seem to mind at all just sat there relaxing.

"Do you like the dance so far?" He asked me out of the blue we had already been here for almost two hours and he didn't get up to dance once.

"Yeah it's nice. You could dance you know." I told him and gestured to the dance floor. I didn't want to ruin his night by having him next to me all night.

"Would you like to dance?" He smiled at me. But I shook my head and his smile turned into a frown. I didn't want to get him upset.

"I don't dance. But like I said you could go ahead I'm sure you don't want to waste your time sitting down all night."

"You're my date Bella I wouldn't dance with somebody else." He sounded so serious and as I looked into his eyes there was an emotion there that I couldn't understand. It was intense and I didn't know what it meant. Thankfully someone came and interrupted us and I was able to look away.

"Eddie. Dance with me?" Tanya of course she would ask him. I knew he wouldn't say yes with me here so I decided to leave them to it.

"Tanya, what are you-"

"Edward it's okay. Dance. Have fun. I'm going to step out for a moment anyway." I gave him a smile trying to tell him to just listen to me but his eyes were sad, almost rejected. I didn't stay to watch if he went with her and walked into the ladies bathroom. I went into one of the stalls and just stood there.

_Why did I come to this dance? Ugh!_

Because Alice told you too.

_I should've just stayed home. I didn't belong here. _

I stopped my inner monologue and took deep breaths to just calm down. When I opened the door Alice was there with Rosalie. They were fixing their make-up.

"Bella. Are you having fun? Why don't you come to dance floor with us? Is Edward at the table? Did he ask you to dance?" Jesus Alice was rambling trying to make sure I was having fun.

"Alice relax. It's a nice dance. You know that I don't dance and he did ask me but I told him no. Tanya asked him to dance and I told him he could and I came to bathroom." I shrugged like it didn't matter at all. I just wish I could be enough.

"You told him to dance with Tanya?" Alice looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah…" I didn't do anything bad. I just didn't want him to get bored. Tanya and him seemed to get along so why not.

"Bella, why would you even let Tanya ask Edward?" Rosalie asked me. She seemed disappointed. I didn't understand what was wrong with them. It wasn't as if he liked me. He was only here because Alice didn't want to leave me at home.

"It's not like he is really my date guys. He is only with me so I wouldn't be a fifth wheel. I didn't want him to waste his time just sitting there for no reason at all."

"What do you mean he's not really your date?" Alice asked me and I sighed I didn't want to get into this but her and Rosalie were waiting might as well say it now.

"I know you guys- mostly you Ali- told him to take me the dance so that I wouldn't be left out that it was all couples. I'm glad you guys care about me but I don't want to him to feel obligated to be with me all night when that wasn't what he had originally planned."

"You think I told him to be your date for the dance?" Okay Alice look hurt at what I was basically accusing her of.

"I'm not mad Alice. It's not a big deal I get it but like I said he doesn't have to be there sitting down not having fun when I'm not doing anything but sitting there. I mean we were barely talking." I laughed a little at how ridiculous this whole situation was.

"I can't believe you would think that I would do that Bella. I mean yeah I didn't want you to come alone but I didn't tell Edward to be your date. As a matter of fact he-"

"Don't Alice that is not our place. Look Bella you need to open your eyes and see the big picture here." Rosalie interrupted Alice and looked straight at me.

"There is nothing to see Rosalie me and Edward are just friends. I mean come on what would a guy like him see in a girl like me. It is just funny how you guys think that we could actually be on a date."

The both look annoyed and angry at me. I wasn't lying though what would Edward Cullen see in Bella Swan. Come on he could do so much better then me and they would be lying to themselves if they thought that it could actually work out.

"Bella sweetie you don't see yourself clearly. You are so beautiful any guy would be stupid not to notice that. I know you like Edward why won't you just try to see where it could go." She knew that I had feelings for Edward? Well just great.

"Ali, I know who I am and trust me it would never work out with me and Edward. Yeah I like him I have for a while now I won't even deny it but I won't act it. It would pointless." Before they could even respond I walked out of the bathroom.

()

I went to sit back at the table and I saw that it was empty maybe Edward took my advice and went to dance with Tanya. Like I said it would be a waste for him to be here waiting for me.

"You think he actually likes you?"

A nasally voice said from behind me. Nice. Now Jessica is going to try and make me feel worse. I turned and there she was with her baby blue dress that rode so low on her chest you could almost see her whole chest. Jessica and Lauren were Tanya's little minions.

"I have no idea who you are talking about." I did know though.

"Oh please look at you. Everybody knows you like him. The way you look at him but you think that Edward would give you the time of day when there are so many other girls he could have." She laughed and Lauren joined her.

"Edward and I are friends. We have been for months so why don't you just go bother someone else because I know he doesn't like me like that okay. I never pretended that he did." I was getting angry like come on they seriously just needed to stick the knife deeper right.

"Good. Look at how happy he and Tanya are. They haven't stopped sucking face since you made your little disappearance." She pointed somewhere at the end of the room and there he was making out with Tanya. I felt like my heart was breaking and I turned my face to look the other way. I knew he didn't want me and I knew that this wasn't a real date but I couldn't control my emotions. I tried to act nonchalant about it but I'm pretty sure she saw my face because she walked away laughing with Lauren.

I sat down and not even five minutes later Edward was back at the table sitting next to me. I moved my chair away from him a little trying to be discreet so he wouldn't see but I know he did.

"Are you alright Bella?" I looked at him and I don't know what he saw in my face because he looked upset and he reached out to touch my cheek but I moved so he wouldn't.

"I'm great Edward. I'm having a wonderful time." I said as calmly as I could but I'm pretty sure he heard the sarcasm.

'What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No of course not. I told you I'm having fun. What happened to Tanya I thought you guys were going to dance?"

"I told her no because you are my date." _What a liar!_

"You should've danced with her Edward. I already told you I don't dance. I mean come on we both know that this isn't really a date between us. So why would be keep up the façade you should just go dance with her." I was actually surprised for how calm I was but I didn't expect Edwards's next words.

"What? This isn't a real date? What are you talking about?"

"I know you're only my date because Alice didn't want me to be alone no point in denying it. Just don't let me hold you back. I mean why did you even come back when you were with Tanya over there." I pointed to where the little make-out session happened and I turned to look at my friends dancing. I saw his face turn from anger to shocked and then sad again in a minute.

"Bella it isn't what you think. Please don't-"

"Edward, don't worry about it. I know we are friends no need to try and redeem yourself. You should really just go and be with her." I smiled to encourage him. But what I said just seemed to make him angry.

"Of course. Just friends." He laughed but without any humor he got up from his seat and looked down at me and the look in his eyes made me shiver. "I don't know why I even bothered. Have a good night Bella." And with that he turned and left.

I sat there staring at his retreating form not knowing what I had done wrong but feeling as if my heart was going to break in a million pieces.

()

After Edward left me at the table I didn't see him. I think I heard Jasper tell Alice that he went home with Emmett and Rosalie but I couldn't be sure. I just didn't understand why he was so upset. Alice didn't even speak to me that night and the next day she acted like it was nothing.

The days following Edward didn't sit at our table with us and I barely saw him in the hallway. I knew he was avoiding me but I didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted him to go be with the person he so obviously wanted why would he act so angry.

Rosalie was pissed off at me and I didn't get why until one day during lunch hour that I didn't show up at the table she appeared in the bathroom.

"Bella." He said to me with her arms crossed and staring at me straight in the eyes.

"Hey Rosalie."

"Bella, why are you being blind?" She asked me in an annoyed voice and I didn't know what to say I was getting mad. _Who was she to tell me I was blind?_

"What the hell are you talking about?" I raised my voice and I was actually surprised that I did that to Rosalie Hale of all people. I must be going crazy.

"I'm talking about the fact that you can't see that Edward likes you. He has I think from the start and what do you do brush it off as if he could never see you as more then a friend. Then the dance he wanted to go with you but he knew you wouldn't go if he asked you. What did you do? You wanted him to dance with Tanya. You told him you guys were only friends. I MEAN WHAT DOES HE HAVE TO DO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU!"

I stood there gaping at her like a fish. _Edward liked me?_

"Like I said how blind are you? Anybody could see that the man watches your every move and just the way he looks at you is more then friends look at each other. You need to get you head out of your ass and take a chance before you lose him for real." With that said she left the bathroom.

I just couldn't believe it I mean if he liked me why didn't he just tell me? But then again whenever he was near I practically ignored him. The first moment we met I ran and then at my car I just automatically thought that he would go for Tanya and the dance. I shuddered because I really messed up.

I left the bathroom trying to look for him but the bell rang. I knew I had to find him after school and I had to find him fast.

()

"Hey Jasper, Alice have you seen Edward?"

"He just left actually." Jasper said to me and I really wanted to speak to him I needed to sort everything out and I needed to do it now.

"Look I really need to talk to him about something important. Please."

Ali and Jasper looked at each other and finally told me to just follow them to the house.

()

They lived in the woods away from the entire world. When he were pulling down this long driveway I started to get nervous. What would I say? I should've really thought this through.

When we pulled up into a little meadow I turned off my car and looked out the window at mansion. I mean literally the place was huge. Three stories tall, stairwell that led to the porch, side of the house even looked like all glass.

I got out of the car and followed Jasper and Alice into the house. The house was so light and open.

"Edwards's room is on the third floor to the right." Jasper said and I nodded and immediately started to walk up the stairs. I was so nervous I could feel my heart beating fast almost as if it was trying to jump out of my chest.

I came to the third floor and the door was wide open and I could hear a piano. I walked as quietly as I could so he wouldn't hear me and I stood by the doorway.

There he was in all of his god-like glory sitting in front of a piano with his eyes closed playing Clair de Lune. HE could be anymore perfect.

I sighed and I don't know how he heard me but he did because his back stiffened and he paused. When he turned I don't know if he happy or just surprised. I think it was a bit of both but we stood frozen for a few minutes until I decided I needed to say something.

"Hi Edward." I walked into the room as I said this to him and he still stared at me. I was getting more and more scared by the minute. What if he wanted me to leave? He shook his head and gulped and then finally he started to speak.

"Umm…hi. W-w-ha…how did you get here?"

"I asked Jasper if I tag along to see you. I followed behind him in my truck." I was still standing and he seemed to actually just acknowledge that and motioned to his couch that was beside the piano. When I was seated he came to sit next to me.

"So…I don't understand. You're here so what's up?"

"Edward, I need to know what happened the night of the dance. I never let you explain and then I went on about how we weren't really dates and how we were just friends and you just got mad. I need to know why? I can't keep going like this." I whispered the last part I was going to mention my conversation with Rosalie a little later but I wanted to know about that night.

He seemed to be deep in thought until he finally answered me.

"I didn't kiss Tanya. She kissed me and now I know why. I heard her and Jessica talking about how you looked my way at the exact moment that she pulled me into that kiss. I don't like her. I never have. As for why I was mad it doesn't matter."

"Edward it does matter. I thought that night you were just there because you felt pity for me. But when I said we were there as friends you got angry. I just need to know." I looked down the entire time I said this. I knew that I should just be honest and tell him how I feel but I was scared I needed a few more minutes and whether he liked me or not I would tell him. It was only fair.

"I would never, ever take you somewhere out of pity. The fact that you even think that about me makes me think that you think that this whole time you have thought that way of me. I have never tried to make you feel like I didn't care. In fact I wanted you know how much I care about you. Not in a friend way either Bella, but I guess I was the one who was wrong because you don't like me that way and-"

I never let him finish that thought because as soon as I heard that he didn't care about me in the friend way I couldn't hold back and I kissed him.

At first I think he was shocked that I would be this bold. _Trust me baby I'm surprised too. _But I needed to show him that I didn't think of him as a friend and I always manage to get in trouble so I kissed him.

When he started to kiss me back I couldn't hold back my moan. His kiss turned hard and passionate and when I felt his tongue sweep along my bottom lip I granted him access. Let me tell you it was pure heaven. If you would've told me yesterday if I would be kissing Edward Cullen today I would have laughed because I didn't think it could ever happen. But here I am in the arms of the only man I have ever loved and I couldn't be happier.

()

Edward was wonderful. After we kissed we talked. For a long time that I even lost track of time and had to call my father and tell him that I was with Alice and forgot the time. Lies I know but I wasn't going to leave Edward just yet.

He told me he felt something for me the first time we met. He said I looked so cute even if I was down and how my blush just made me even more adorable. _I hate it when he says that!_ Ever since he has been trying to be my friend because I shied away from him and he didn't want to pressure me. But we talked it out.

It was already June. Our relationship had grown so much in the past few months. I love him more each day that passes. We applied to the some Colleges together and we were accepted to NYU in New York. It would be weird to be away from home but we would be together that is all that matters to me.

Tonight I was hoping that we would be alone. I know that it sounds cliché and I know that I am not a virgin but I want to take out relationship to the next step. Edward has been so sweet and he wanted to wait to for the moment and I hope that he is on the same page as me. I want tonight to be the night where we finally make love and where I am his, finally.

Tonight I am wearing a beautiful black dress. Its strapless with a simple empire sweetheart neck and it flows down to the floor. I had to wear heels this time but I'm not worried I know that Edward would never let me fall. My make-up is a smoky gray and black in between those two and it makes my brown eyes pop out even more then before. My hair is down in curls flowing freely down my back. I look good I hope Edward loves it. With that thought the doorbell rings.

Edward has met the chief a couple of times and of course my dad has made it clear that he doesn't like that we are going away together but I mean we are adults and we will do what we wish.

"Bella, He's here."

I smile knowing that my father doesn't say Edwards name on purpose. I mean he barely ever uses his name it's either that boy, or him, anyways not the point he just doesn't want to like him because he's the love of my life.

As I go down the stairs -very carefully I might add- I look up to see Edward waiting at the end of the stairs in a bad Tux again but since I'm wearing black this time he was already matching with the black. When I looked into his eyes I could see the love in them and I was hoping that he could see it mine as well. He was so handsome.

"Wow. You look so beautiful."

I blushed like always. I wish that would go away. "Thanks."

Charlie huffed and looked away and I had to hide my giggle.

"I'll take good care of her Chief Swan." Edward said sounding so sincere and serious trying to keep my father happy.

"Right. You better. Bella twelve o'clock." He raised an eyebrow seeing if I would argue. But I wouldn't I didn't have an excuse for tonight so I had to come back later on. Of course we could always leave the dance earlier.

"Yes Sir." I saluted him and he sent me and Edward on our way.

()

As soon as we parked at the school Edward was on me. Kissing me with such a force that I was glad that I was sitting down. Moving my hand to the nape of his neck kissing him back just as hard. Kissing Edward was like heaven. His taste, his smell, the feel of him, was just amazing. Of course I did need oxygen and I had to turn my face away but that didn't stop him. No he just continued to kiss me along my jaw, down the column of my neck, and going even lower to the kiss the top of my breasts that my dress made pop up.

I moaned as I felt him his tongue licking my skin. And my hold on him tightened. I don't know if it was when I moaned or when I grabbed harder but he stopped and pulled away. We were both panting for breath for a few minutes before either of us even spoke. Thankfully it was him.

"That dress is to die for. We need to get out of this car before I do something bad. I don't want our first time to be in my car." I look into his beautiful green eyes and I could see that they were hooded with desire and I felt myself get wet just by the sight of it. But I knew that I didn't want our first time to be here either. I nodded and he got out of the car and helped me out.

We walked hand in hand into the Gym for the prom. We found our spot with our other friends. I was going to miss everybody. I never had lots of friends who would have thought that just by Edward and his brothers coming here that I would be part of group, people would know my name, and I would be loved. Not me that was for sure.

()

It was about ten and Edward wanted to get going because he had a surprise for me. I told him that I wouldn't be long and went to go freshen up in the bathroom. As I was coming out I saw that Edward was cornered by Tanya.

As I was getting closer I could parts of the conversation.

"I know you don't want that little nobody, Eddie. I could show you a really good time. Come on lets ditch this place." She said trying to sound seductive. Yeah if she could be.

"I am here with my girlfriend Tanya. Don't you understand that I love her and not you! Just leave me alone." He pushed her off and walked away. Even when she tried to grab him again he didn't let it bother him just pulled his arm away and waked towards me.

"Let's go babe." He said taking my hand and leaving the school. I looked back and could see that Tanya was pissed I just smiled and winked turned around and didn't look back.

()

I was relieved to hear that we were going to Edwards's house instead of a hotel. This town is small and driving somewhere else would just waste more time then we had.

When we pulled up to the house I knew in my heart that I would want Edward forever. This wasn't no puppy love for me. This was the real deal and I knew that even if one day we didn't end up together I would always love him.

We walked into his house and up the stairs to the third floor and to his room. Which was lit up with candles, it was so beautiful.

"Edward…" I said so softly I was speechless I didn't know what to say.

"I love you Bella Swan. I wanted this to be special for us both. Do you like it?" I could hear in his voice that he was worried but he didn't need to be.

"I love it. I love you too Edward Cullen. You're it for me baby. Always." I said to him with tears in my eyes.

He kissed me and we both moaned into the kiss. He started moving me backwards towards the bed and I started removing his clothes. His jacket, his vest and his tie were off. It was hard trying to undo the buttons on his shirt when he sucking on my neck but I got it down and raked my nails down his chest and abs. he shivered.

I felt the zipper of my dress going down slowly and I groaned at how slow he was being. Finally he got the zipper all the way down and pulled it down and it fell to the floor. He took a step back and stared at me. I was wearing a strapless lacy bra with a thong and he seemed to really like how I looked. Good because that was the point.

I pushed his shirt off his shoulders and I started kissing along his jaw line and down his neck giving him the same treatment he gave me. He groaned my name loud and I became even wetter.

He grabbed my hips holding onto me for support while I bit at him and licked. He unhooked my bra and threw it somewhere in the room and he pushed me back onto the bed.

I gasped when I felt him take my nipple into his hot mouth and suck. It was amazing I didn't want it to end and I pulled him closer so he could take more. While he was switching to my mother nipple to give it the same treatment I felt his hand go inside my underwear and start to rub my clit.

"Edward!" I said as my hips jerked in response. We moaned around my nipple and it sent me into a frenzy. He continued his assault on me when his fingers probed me and when he stuck a finger inside me I felt myself start to clench. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him inside me.

"Baby…Edward please. I need you. Now!" I practically screamed it.

"Anything baby." He panted to me as he sat up and started to take off his pants.

He was glorious. Big and thick it was so beautiful and when he finally came on top of me we both moaned at the skin to skin contact. I felt his member rub against my wet slit and I started moving my hips in time with him. I was on the pill so we didn't need a condom. Finally after so long he pushed into my entrance.

Oh. My. God.

It was everything I ever hoped for and more. The first touch of it was electrifying. When he was finally all the way inside to the hilt I felt whole. He was my other half. He stayed still so I could adjust to his size but I couldn't take it I needed him to move. I moved my hips showing him that I was ready for him to move.

"Bella…baby…so tight…so good…" I couldn't only moan in response I couldn't answer him with all of the emotions hitting me while he was thrusting into me. I wanted it faster and I whispered that into his ear and he increased the speed. I felt myself starting to clench knowing that I wouldn't last long. But trying to prolong the moment so we could let go together.

He grunted out his love for me, how wonderful I felt, everything that he felt. When he couldn't hold on anymore he put his hand in between us and started to run my clit furiously so I could cum.

"EDWARD!" I screamed out as my orgasm hit me hard. I was a shaking mess I saw stars. I was vaguely aware of Edward letting go right inside me before his thrust became softer and he collapsed on top of me.

When we finally got our breathing under control we kissed softly and he pulled out and laid next to me.

"That was amazing. I love you Bella." He said and pulled me to his chest and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." I said and while we drifted off to sleep I knew that nothing could ever keep my apart from him. We would always be together.

And six years later we kept that promise, in front of our families and friends where we said I do and promised to love each other for the rest our lives.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it my loves. <strong>

**Let me know what you think anything will be fine. **

**Thanks. **

**ZammiD **


End file.
